NMR studies of nucleotide conformation and nucleotide interactions concentrated on the elucidation of structure of the associated form of guanosine-5'-phosphate at neutral pH. 13C relaxation time measurements provided limits on the size of the aggregate, while 1H spectra showed that the association is sensitive to the cations present. Strategies for measuring NMR spin-lattice relaxation times have been explored from the standpoint of minimizing random errors. 13C NMR relaxation data have been used to probe the extent of hydrogen bonding in tert-butanol.